


Lethdor -- The Battle of Broken Shore

by MaureenLycaon



Category: World of Warcraft, World of Warcraft: Legion - Fandom
Genre: Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, World of Warcraft: Legion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22566283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaureenLycaon/pseuds/MaureenLycaon
Summary: The battle from Legion's opening, from my blood elf mage Lethdor's point of view. Grimdark, extreme violence.





	Lethdor -- The Battle of Broken Shore

**Author's Note:**

> (The Tumblr censor claimed this story, along with nearly everything else from Legion. At any rate, it was finished on August 11, 2016.
> 
> The Warcraft universe and games belong to Blizzard Entertainment. Only the interpretation, my original characters and these particular words belong to me, Maureen Lycaon. No copyright challenge intended.)

_"Everyone pull back to me!"_ Sylvanas was shouting, somewhere in the chaos.

Overhead, the green-black sky pulsed with felfire. The rocky ground was littered with pools of fiery fel liquid, blood, and corpses. As he stepped back, Lethdor looked around frantically one more time for Faenileda. _She was there in front a moment ago. . . ._

A huge, moving mass loomed over the plate-wearing fighters in front: another Pit Lord. Lethdor conjured up an orb of vicious cold and sent it floating toward the massive demon. Following up with a series of Ice Lances and Frostbolts, he had the satisfaction of seeing one long icicle embed itself in the demon's shoulder. It did little real damage, of course. The roaring Pit Lord paid it no heed as it reared up into the air, then stomped down upon the pair of armored Sunwalkers who occupied most of its attention. The Sunwalkers hastily jumped backward to avoid being crushed.

He'd never seen so _many_ powerful demons before, so closely packed and so organized. And since when did Pit Lords fight in the ranks?

That Pit Lord -- that scar across its face looked familiar. He could have sworn he'd helped kill it in Tanaan Jungle. Yet here it was again, its mocking laughter booming out as its colossal polearm crushed one of the Sunwalkers to the ground.

Glimpsing a blur of motion coming toward him, Lethdor whirled to the right. Three dreadhounds were closing in, fast.

He struggled to cast a Frostbolt spell that he no longer had since the magic had changed -- a mistake that cost him two seconds he didn't have. He felt teeth close on his hip, like white-hot knives laced with acid. He screamed, as much in fury as in agony.

Chopping downward with the end of his staff, he heard the heavy wooden bottom _clock_ against its thick skull. A moment later, a massive orc warrior chopped it in half with his double axe.

The orc's eyes, glaring through the slots in his helmet, held fear as well as fury. Lethdor wondered if his own eyes showed the same fear.

He cast a Frost Nova to freeze the remaining snapping, growling dreadhounds in place, trying to ignore the searing pain in his hip, as other fighters finished them off. More demons charged. He took a step, hoping he was going in the right direction, toward Vol'jin and Sylvanas. Another step. Hot wetness soaked his armor, was running down his leg. In a spare moment between casts, he wondered how badly he'd been hurt. He could still walk, at least.

The orc warrior disappeared from sight in the press of battle. Two Blood Knights took his place, standing shoulder to shoulder.

Lethdor cast a Blizzard over a knot of demons. He could hear Vol'jin's voice, shouting to hold the ridge at any cost. 

And then the din of battle rose sharply -- _from behind._ He turned to see more Legion reinforcements looming up, crashing into their ranks. _What? I thought we'd cleared --_

Suddenly, all around him, Horde combatants were screaming in pain, burning, falling.

Then his vision was blotted out. For a moment, he couldn't grasp the size of the rock elemental; it played tricks with his perspective, and at first he thought it was a moving mountain. Its thick armor and hard skin were limned with glowing yellow-green fel energy.

It slammed down its colossal fists, and the shock flung Lethdor backward through the air. The impact with the ground took his breath away. Somehow, he got back to his feet, ignoring the pain. The two Blood Knights, barely recognizable, lay crushed on the ground in a pool of blood and less pleasant substances.

A moment later, a row of stony volcanic spikes sprouted from the ground. Lethdor barely managed to scramble away in time. Others weren't so lucky; he saw a Tauren warrior impaled on one, feebly twitching.

A Sin'dorei priest beside him crumpled, clutching his fel-burning face. The goblin shaman who tried to heal him suddenly shrieked in agony, his shoulder on fire from another fel bolt.

 _We're going to die here,_ Lethdor realized with icy finality. _There's just too many._

Another fel guard leaped into his face, chopping at him with its polearm. He tried to backpedal, holding out his staff to shield himself. The polearm's blade caught it, shattering it. Splinters flew into his face, and his eyes squeezed shut involuntarily.

The polearm did not fall again. Lethdor opened his eyes. A massive horned bear -- a Tauren druid -- had leaped in front of the demon. The druid was trading blows with the monstrous fel guard, dodging the weapon --

Then another fel guard's polearm shaft struck him on the side of his head. He hadn't seen it come up behind him.

The world darkened. Just before the lights went out entirely, Lethdor thought he heard Faen's scream.


End file.
